heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Company Woman
Company Woman is the twelfth episode of Heroes Reborn. It aired on January 14, 2016. Summary With the end of civilization quickly approaching, Erica sets her startling survival plan in motion with the help of Tommy. Malina races to unite with Tommy and is joined by Luke while Quentin and Phoebe plot against them. Meanwhile, Matt Parkman has plans of his own to ensure the safety of his family that might put Taylor in mortal danger.https://itunes.apple.com/gb/tv-season/heroes-reborn-season-1/id1024664771 Recap The H.E.L.E is quickly approaching earth, the first wave is 16 hours and 48 minutes away. As expected, the news of the solar flare is all over the news, the radio etc. Thousands of people have been evacuated, air travel has been grounded and everyone is panicking. Luke, Malina, Quentin and Phoebe are headed to Odessa. Tommy is approached by Emily and warned not to work with Erica due to the recent exposure of her evil ways. Tommy acknowledges what Erica has done but he believes working with her is the best way to save as many people as possible. He notices that she's not wearing her Gateway watch and tells her to put it on "just in case". Tommy walks off, Emily tries to follow him but is blocked off by two guards. Tommy meets up with Erica, the look on his face tells it all, he is aware of what Erica has done and she knows it but neither one cares at the moment because Tommy still has to help in order to save as many people as possible. Tommy is hooked up to the Power Amplifying Machine, it is activated by Hachiro Otomo and Tommy teleports a advanced team into the future. Erica orders Richard Schwenkman to keep Tommy under control for 14 more hours, keep him focus and make sure Hachiro accomplishes his job of fixing Evernow. Ren gets off a Gateway bus and is soon approached by several guards, they search his name and it appears as approved, they then give him a ID chip and tell him to register in order to get his watch. On the radio its stated that the local residents are being evacuated to Union Wells High School, Quentin mentions that this is Claire Bennet's old school. They noticed that people are being stopped by the army, Luke soon realizes that they are looking for Malia. He knows that he can't get passed them, so he comes up with a idea to bring Tommy to them. Erica is on the phone with the governor when Matt Parkman comes barging in with Taylor Kravid as his hostage, he demands three one-way tickets to Gateway for him and his family. He hands his gun to Taylor and forces her to put the gun to her head, Matt threatens to kill Taylor and her unborn child. Erica is shocked to hear that she has a grandchild, this leads her to giving Matt what he wants, after receiving his watches, he lets her go and leaves. Luke, Malina, Quentin, and Phoebe arrive at Primatech Paper with less than 10 hours left before the first wave. Luke makes Quentin and Phoebe get out the car and he leads them into the woods. Tommy finishes sending another advanced team to Gateway and he over hears Richard say that they only need 12,000 people in the future, Tommy realizes that he's been lied to and he teleports out. Erica talks to Taylor about her child, she knows that the father is Francis, then Taylor asks her how does it feel to know the father of her grandchild is a EVO, Erica replies with "Not as unfamiliar as you think". 'Editors Note: A series of scenes from here on out will take place in the past. It will provide in site on a much younger Erica Kravid. However, it is unknown how far back these flashback take place ' In the past, Erica is in her father's room with him and his doctors, he's dying of a unknown cause. The doctor tells Erica that there's nothing else he can do for her dying father, medically speaking, he then squashes a insect with his hand, moments later, he heals it. The doctor is a EVO with the ability of Healing. He will heal Erica's dad but she has to do two things in return, the first is to keep his secret and the second is two have sex with him, she reluctantly agrees. Present time, security enters Erica's office, he informs her that Tommy is gone and she tells him to find Anne Clark, his mother, she's the key to finding him. Erica tries to leave to handle the situation, Taylor screams at her to stop in a very loud and roaring voice, she displayed the ability of Sound manipulation. Taylor originally believe this to be her doing but Erica assures her that it isn't because she's been tested to see if she's a EVO. Erica soon realizes that power came from Taylor's unborn child. Taylor then demands to see Francis, when Erica refuses, Taylor picks up Matt's gun and forces her to. Back at the woods, Phoebe begins to taunt Luke, she doesn't think he'll kill them because he didn't when he had the chance. Quentin attempts to stop her but it doesn't work. Phoebe takes off, just when Luke is about to shoot her, Quentin knocks him to the ground, he loses his gun but continues to go after Phoebe, soon after, Quentin finds the gun. Phoebe manages to get her hands untied and the Power Negation Device out her nose and she escapes. Quentin comes running up with his gun pointed at Luke but instead of shooting him, he gives the gun back, Luke reminds him that if he helps there's no going back, Quentin is aware of this. Ren enters the lobby of Gateway, he is greeted by a worker, she scans his ID chip and goes to get his watch. He just happens to sit down on a bench next to Emily, he asks her is she okay but there is clearly something bothering her. She tells him that her friend is about to make a mistake in trusting Erica then he tells her that he's looking for the master of time and space and they soon come to the conclusion that they're talking about the same person. Tommy teleports to Gateway and sees his mom being taken, he freezes time, saves her and takes them both to the future. Anne is shocked of what's become of the future, she tells him about different time lines and his great-grandmother's visions but he won't listen, he knows that if he goes along with Erica's plans, he's guaranteed the survival of humanity. She goes on to tell him that his father told him that he is far more capable of doing things that never even came close to. Both Anne and Hiro have faith in Tommy. He teleports them both back to present day Gateway, with 8 hours left until the first wave, Tommy takes Anne some place same to hide, they exchange "I Love You's" and Tommy leaves. Erica tells Taylor that everything she's ever done was for her but Taylor isn't buying it. In the past, young Erica is vomiting, she is pregnant and her dad knows it, he wonders if she's going to tell the father, she tells him know, he then lets her know that whatever decision she makes, he will support. Taylor wants her to quit stalling and take her to Francis, once they get off the elevator, it has become apparent that Erica has set Taylor up, she is surrounded by several guards. Taylor now sees that Francis is dead, this leads Taylor to wondering why her own mother hates her so much, why she she doesn't want to see her own daughter happy. In a flashback, Erica has called back over the doctor, who is also Taylor's Father. Taylor is sick and she needs him to heal her and he does but he quickly comes to the conclusion that this is his child. He tells Erica that Taylor's abilities could manifest at any moment and that its best she comes and lives with him, Erica cannot allow this to happen, so she grabs a pair of scissors and stabs him in the back of the head. Back in the present, Erica tells all of her men to leave and she walks closer to the gun and tells Taylor that she's the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Taylor drops the gun and Erica offers her the "perfect future", she wants a fresh start but Taylor turns it down, she'd rather die then to go on living in a empty world. She gets on the elevator and leaves then Erica begins to cry. Luke, Quentin and Malina arrive at Claire's old school. Malia notices her mom on a trophy case, she begins to smile but they have to keep moving, they enter the gym and Luke tells them his plan, he wants Malina to put on a show for the news crew in order to get their attention and to get Tommy there. She uses her powers to lift the trash from a can into the air, after doing that, she sets it on fire, everyone in the gym is amazed. Micah, Farah, and Carlos arrive at a gas station, Carlos stays outside to pump while Micah and Farah go in. She immediately notices Malina on the news and they take off to get her. Micah uses his ability to send the broadcast to anything with a signal, ensuring that Tommy sees it. Tommy finds his mom and tells her that he failed in finding Malina, he wants to go back in time but his mother tells him about stepping on butterflies, he then sees the broadcast on his mother's phone of Malina, Tommy quickly teleports out. Richard shows Erica the broadcast, he informs her he sent Joanne and Hachiro to handle the situation. Joanne then arrives at the school with Tommy right behind her. Joanne enters the gym and Luke notices her immediately, he, Malia and Quentin must leave, Tommy enters the gym as well but he is put into Evernow by Hachiro. Joanne sees Malina and without a second thought shoots at her but Quentin saves her, Joanne and Luke are now in a stand off with guns pointed at each other, the sun comes out and Luke no longer needs his gun. He warns Joanne to stop while at the same time, Farah, Carlos, Micah, and Jose arrive at the school, they see people running away and they know its not good, Farah and Carlos go looking for Malina while Jose and Micah stay back. Joanne shoots Malia twice and Luke fries her instantly. Quentin goes to check on Malina but she isn't shot, it turns out Farah stood in front of her while she was invisible which gave the appearance of Malia being shot, Carlos picks her up off the floor and takes her to the hospital. Ren and Emily enter a building, he tells her that the building is designed exactly like a level from Evernow, they get into the elevator which should take them to the main room and the only way to start it is by using the necklace that Hachiro gave Ren, the necklace is the Helix symbol. 3 hours until the H.E.L.E hits and Matt is on the phone talking to Janice Parkman's voicemail, a telephone poll falls and Matt loses control, this causes him to swerve off the road and crash into a ditch, he cant do anything as he helplessly watches the Gateway watches drift away down the stream. Hachiro has done everything Erica has asked and now he wants her to come through with her end of the deal. He is ashamed of what he's done in order to keep his daughter alive. In the past, Erica hears a knock at her door, its a much younger Caspar Abraham, he offers her assistance in getting rid of the doctor. Erica says that she doesn't want to forgte but she wants him to make Taylor forget. Once Evernow is online, Richard sneaks up behind Otomo and stabs him in the neck with a syringe, Hachiro is then carried out. Ren and Emily are hiding, watching and listening to the entire thing. Tommy is locked in Evernow begging for help but he cannot escape. He's in a modified version of the Eternal Fortress. Trivia *Joanne Collins is killed by her husband Luke Collins. *Claire Bennet is mentioned multiple times throughout the episode. *Angela Petrelli is mentioned once. *Hiro Nakamura is mentioned in this episode. Video Gallery Heroes Reborn - The Time Has Come (Promo) Heroes Reborn - Kravid Family Secrets (Episode Highlight) Heroes Reborn - Center of Attention (Episode Highlight) Heroes Reborn - Show of Force (Episode Highlight) Gallery |-|Promotional= 1x12_elemental_control.jpg 1x12_Luke_and_Malina.jpg 1x12_Luke_with_a_gun.jpg 1x12_Luke_stading_in_a_gym.jpg 1x12_Joanne_with_a_gun.jpg 1x12_Emily_and_Ren.jpg 1x12_Ren_and_Emily.jpg 1x12_Emily_running.jpg 1x12_Tommy_walking.jpg 1x12_Taylor_and_Erica_walking.jpg 1x12_Taylor_crying.jpg 1x12_Erica_staring.jpg 1x12_gun_at_Erica.jpg 1x12_Erica_watching.jpg 1x12_Erica_full_body_shot.jpg |-|Screenshots= Where_are_the_heroes.png Taylor-evo_induced_suicide.png The_kravids.png 318.png Erica's_father.png Erica's_first_kill.png National_guard.png Luke_at_primatech.png Luke,_Phoebe_and_Quentin.png News_reporters.png Malina_playing_with_trash.png Malina_playing_with_fire.png Malina_on_tv.png Shot_farah.png Fried_Joanne.png Micah_aand_farah.png Primatech_card.png Ren_scanner.png Healer.png Sound_manipulation_from_Taylor's_child.png Taylor_surrounded.png Taylor_with_a_gun_at_her_mom.png Young_caspar.png Young_erica_throwing_up.png Young_Taylor.png Matt's_car_rolling.png Poll_falls_down.png Car_crash.png The_prison.png Samuria_guards_1&2.png Samurai_guards_3&4.png Tommy_trapped.png References Category:Heroes Reborn episodes